


The Slytherin Common Rooms

by 100dabbo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slytherin Common Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Draco slips a note to Harry to meet him in the common rooms...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The Slytherin Common Rooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliveInYourEar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveInYourEar/gifts).



“Watch where you’re going, Potter!” Malfoy scolded, Harry picking up the books he had so clumsily dropped as the two collided in the corridor. He stooped down to help him, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

“Apologies, _Malfoy_ , but if you had been looking where you were going, perhaps it wouldn’t have happened.” His hair was dishevelled, showing that notorious lightening scar of his. The blond swallowed and grit his teeth, shooting his companions a disapproving glare before turning around, cloak flowing behind him. He couldn’t have made it more dramatic if he tried.

“Bloody hell,” Ron hissed, “He doesn’t half have a temper, that one…” The look in Harry’s eyes softened as he watched Draco walk away, tilting his head slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes, noticing his expression,

“Don’t give him sympathy, Harry, he’s pathetic.”

The trio arrived at their lesson at last, setting their books down on their desks. As Harry organised his things, he noticed a page hanging out of one. He thought the worst - another book needed replacing - but when he withdrew the paper from the closed pages, he saw a note:-

_Slytherin common rooms, midnight. D._

His face screwed in confusion, as it often did, and he put it in his pocket. Hermione, being ever observant, saw this and enquired to know what it was about,

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just a bit of spare parchment. Must’ve gotten trapped in the book when I dropped them…” He wasn’t awful at lying, but he could have been better. His friend bought this, however, and nodded, looking to the front of the classroom for their lesson to begin.

Harry wasn’t stupid, despite how he might have acted; he knew it was Draco. At five minutes to twelve, he stood outside the entrance of the common rooms, holding the note in his hand. As if it sensed his presence, the door opened without need of a password, revealing the steps that descended to the rooms.

He walked down, following the light appearing from the bottom. The last time he’d been there was four years ago when he and Ron infiltrated through the guise of Crab and Goyle. When he reached the end of the stairs and entered the room, he saw how it looked just as he remembered; those black, button-tufted, leather sofas that Malfoy would lounge on; the green shadows from the lights that would cast on his pale face. As Harry walked in further, he spotted him, doing exactly that.

“You’re early, Potter.” He remarked, a glorious smirk stretching his lips. His robe was off, as was his tie. Harry looked at him with distain, holding up the note,

“What’s this about, Malfoy?”

“Well, _Potter_ ,” Draco hissed, snapping his head up to look at Harry stood at the other side of the room, “Since you’re so clever, I’m sure you can work it out.” Harry took a few steps closer to the sofa the other boy was so fetchingly reclined on, making him look into his eyes,

“Explain.”

His tone was harsh, too harsh for Malfoy. He decided to lighten the mood. With his thumb and forefinger, he began to unfasten his top button, smirking to goad him into a reaction. Harry’s eyes softened their penetrating glare again, looking at Draco’s body stretched out before him with anticipation, waiting for him to continue. 

The next few buttons were undone, showing Malfoy’s collarbones and pale skin, unmarked by scars or freckles. Harry didn’t blink, moving closer to him, dropping the note to the floor. Malfoy smiled, continuing to unbutton his shirt as Harry sat on the sofa across from him, staring intently. His chest was fully exposed, each side of the shirt loosely handing by his sides, the nubs on his chest already hard; the room did have a certain chill of course… He moved his hands to his trousers, looking at Harry while he slipped them off, biting his lip playfully. The other boy leched at his naked form, looking through his round glasses with focus, resisting the urge to move forward and join him on that sofa, but he daren’t give him the satisfaction of winning him over.

Draco took himself in his palm, slowly stoking it to taunt him. The lust that had been in his eyes from the beginning seemed to grow on Harry, the lewd actions adding to it, the heat in his cheeks becoming noticeable. Malfoy quickened his pace, moaning; the coupled gratification of not only his own hand, but Harry’s eyes on him making him gradually stiffen. Though, he wasn’t yet getting the reaction from the other boy he wanted, that is until he moaned out,

“Oh, Harry!”

Harry’s eyes widened. While being content with just watching, being named in Malfoy’s periodic groans was conflicting; when he said it again his face flushed crimson, but his dick twitched in his trousers; the pornographic visuals making his pulse quicken. 

Draco spread his legs open, propping one up on the table that separated the sofas to let Harry see every inch of him. His hand drifted from being wrapped around his length and down to his entrance. Harry’s eyes widened again, lips parting as he edged closer to look with bated breaths, completely and utterly rapt with all Draco was doing. Using two fingers, Malfoy massaged himself in a circling motion, closing his eyes to moan the other boy’s name once more. Then, without hesitation, he pushed into himself, hooking his fingers deep inside. He opened his eyes again to look at Harry, a keen and unforgiving smirk on his face,

“What would the Weasley girl think of you, Potter?”

He kept his digits inside, not moving them. Harry’s eyes stayed strained on them, replying,

“Wh- what are you talking about?”

Malfoy began to thrust them in and out, biting his lips and groaning through each of his pushes, Harry’s jaw unhinging as he watched him pleasure himself, hearing his name on his lips making his cock harden.

“Oh, don’t be naïve Harry, it’s obvious she has it for you.”

Harry stood up and walked around the table, looking down at the other boy,

“Well,” He whispered, “I assure you; the feeling is not reciprocated.”

Draco quickened his thrusting, leaning his head back on the sofa’s armrest, perfectly lounging with spread legs for Harry to see everything. He moaned again, the looming presence of Harry standing over him making him want to perform, to play, to impress him in any way he could. When he closed his eyes, the other boy sat beside him and grabbed his dick, pumping it in his fist. 

The grasp was a shock, he hadn’t expected for Harry to join in so soon… He moaned Harry’s name again, the whine a high pitch, clearly reaching his climax. With his other hand, Draco reached for the other boy’s trousers, massaging the length that was hardening in his trousers as he watched. Harry made his hand tighter as Draco pushed his own fingers in deeper, exploring the walls of his entrance with liberal movements. His eyes met with Harry’s once more, weeping from the pleasure. He bit his lip, groaning more and staring into Harry’s green eyes, “Faster, Harry!” He whelped, and the other boy obliged, moving his fist with a new speed; when Malfoy moaned again, he was done for, and spilled across his bare stomach. 

He maintained the contact with Harry, moving his hand back onto his crotch and stoking gently. Harry grit his teeth and stared back, nodding subtlety and allowing Draco to unfasten his trousers and pull him out. He sat up and pushed Harry back, beginning to jerk. Harry was still conflicted,

“Draco, I-“

Malfoy pushed his lips onto the other boy, moaning against them as he continued his rhythm. Harry relaxed into the sofa, looking through his eyelashes at his former enemy, hand perfectly wrapped around him and deftly massaging it for his pleasure. Draco bent down and replaced his hand with his mouth, taking in the tip and swirling his tongue. Harry released a groan, his hands reaching to intertwine with the blond locks of the boy between his legs. Draco took it deeper, hollowing his cheeks whilst he did so, Harry’s grip on his hair tightening to pull him down. The other boy whined, “Draco!” His voice still a hush in case a Slytherin student might come down from the dorms and interrupt their act. Malfoy hummed around Harry’s dick, the vibration making him wail, “Draco, I’m nearly there…”

He popped his mouth off of Harry’s cock and stroked with his hands in a rapid speed, directing it in front of his face. His soft hands working up and down his length was glorious, still wet from his saliva and sticky from the pre-ejaculate. Draco goaded,

“Do it, Potter, right on my face…”

The taunting was too much for Harry, Draco’s pale grey eyes staring at him expectantly. He painted him white seconds later, groaning in pleasure and head resting back on the arm rest. Malfoy reached his tongue to lick it off of his upper lip, quietly chuckling. While Harry caught his breath, the other boy wiped his face with his shirt, standing up to look down on him. He smiled and narrowed his eyes, “I’ll see you around, Potter.” And walked to the dorms, leaving Harry on the sofa, still full of shock.

Harry knew this wasn’t going to be the last time Draco would do this. And he was secretly excited; to see him tomorrow in class as if nothing happened, like it was their little secret, would be brilliant. 

Only they would know, and that’s how he planned to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very cliché and done 100 times, but I wanted to do it, so I did.  
> 


End file.
